Nothing in Return
by 11thDimension
Summary: (Teddy/Victorie, former Teddy/OC) This is a mini-offshoot of my Harry Potter fanfic about the New Generation. The basic outline is: Teddy was in a relationship with Cassiopeia Vergo, he messed up, and is now dating Victorie (a friend to Cassiopeia). The reason they broke up is actually quite dark, it is all revealed in the yet to be submitted main story (circles Rose). REVIEW!


_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_ I'm so sorry._

Guilt curled around Teddy's chest and constricted his breathing as he leant into the kiss.

It was nothing. He gave up heaven for nothing.

Teddy knew it was wrong, Victorie knew it was wrong.

Neither of them wanted it, but...it was expected...it was pressured and forced onto them.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_ I'm so sorry._

Pulling away from the kiss, Teddy's eyes briefly met her dark ones before he snapped his head away. Neither of them had wanted this, they never felt anything for each other.

_I don't want this, I don't want her._

She didn't want this, she didn't want him.

Teddy wanted soft curls of the color of Golden Fleece to run his fingers through. He wanted delicate, petal lips and he wanted to open his eyes to innocent periwinkle orbs.

The hand he gingerly held was not the one he wanted; he need dainty, almost-childlike hands with chipping mint nail polish that could bring his back to reality with a gentle gesture.

Glancing back to the girl before him, Teddy felt a surge of hate come forth. It wasn't Victorie's fault, he knew that._ It was me, it was Edward Lupin who had ruined everything. I tore the heart it yearn for the most with a few careless words._

He let their families push them together...he let his heaven crumble.

_I know it breaks her heart, it breaks mine._

Teddy raised his eyes from the ground and felt his entire body run cold. Deep in the crowd he caughts glimpses of two faces.

_James._

The dark auburn haired boy was grinning broadly at the sight of his cousin and god-brother together. His bright brown eyes gleamed as he shouted to Teddy. His words didnt reach his ears.

All he saw was her. Looking up from the ground was a mistake.

_Cassiopeia._

Although her hair was braided, brazen gold curls exploded from the twists and framed her face. She was the very emodiment of spring and eternal blooms. Her wild mane was an areola, it seemed to spread it's glow across her entire body.

There was no comparing her to anyone.

Another mistake. Teddy lifted his eyes to meet her's. She wore a soft smile on her face, it even reached her eyes. It was fake, he knew it was even if other's insisted otherwise. Her eyes were dark and clouded, as though they thought of vicious rains. He hated to see the endless waves of silent disgust, anguish, and resilient love. The sight nearly made him fall to his knees and cry.

Instead of glowering or shouting at the, Cassiopeia simply shoved her hands in the pockets of her shorts and shot James a broad smile. The young boy's eyes seemed to brighten even more and he threw his head back, laughing heartily. He pulled the petite girl into his chest and embraced her tightly. Cassiopeia's mouth spread into a smooth smile and her nose crinkled. She was giggling...Teddy missed it, the short boughts of breathless giggles that poured from her heart.

She lightly ruffled James's unruly hair and her mouth moved with words Teddy couldn't hear. Without sparing either him or Victorie another glance, she strode languidly down the path.

Teddy's heart clentched painfully, _I'm an idiot._

His attention was brought back to James who was still grinning at them. As if he knew everything.

Teddy snapped angrily at his god-brother,"Bugger off James!"

The younger boy's eyebrows furrowed into momentary anger, but that faded as a smirk spread across his face. Teddy could imagine him snorting as he turned on his heel and followed Cassiopeia down the path.

Sighing, Teddy turned back to the redhead in front of him.

"I...Victorie, I just - "

She silened him by grasping his shoulder firmly, not bothering to hide her bittersweet smile.

"Pease, don't. I understrand...and I'm sorry, I caused this.,"she spoke quietly.

Victorie did, Teddy thought angrily, but he did too.

Victorie rubbed his shoulder in a way he supposed was meant to be comforting.

_ Stop, Teddy...you're being unreasonable._

"By the way, Teddy, your hair is that color again. Her brother will kill you if he sees it.,"she gigged lightly.

He felt his face flush, his hair faded from golden-blonde to it's typical turqouise.

Victorie laughed, waving as she started back to her family,"I'll see you when I see you, then!"

Teddy watched her dart down the path before she blended into the crowd. He almost felt guilt about feeling happy that she was absent. He loved the girl, Merlin knows he did, but she wasn't his Sweet Pea. He couldn't find a horrendously awful petname for her...and he didn't want to. She tired him...she reminded him of how badly he managed to fuck up his life. She was his friends, probably one of his best...she didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her.

Teddy was sorry. He was so sorry.


End file.
